


MarcAce Week: Safekeeping

by KabochaKitsune



Series: MarcAce Week 2019 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Age Difference, Biting, Caretaking, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Hysterectomy, Love, M/M, MarcoAce Week, MarcoAce Week 2019, Riding, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, bird jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: "I've got you."The words whispered softly across Ace's ear, and he believed them like they lived in his own blood. No - they mattered much more than what ran in his veins.





	MarcAce Week: Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> /wobbles hand/ Eh, I don't think "nebulously mid-upper teens" really necessitates an Underage tag, but here's your warning if you need it.
> 
> For [MarcoAce Week 2019](https://marcoaceweek.tumblr.com/post/188059063077). 25th October (Day 1): Safety / Promise. Get you a Daz who can do both.

"I've got you."

The words whispered softly across Ace's ear, and he believed them like they lived in his own blood. No - they mattered much more than what ran in his veins.

"Don't stop," he whispered back, his own lips brushing at the ends of Marco's hair.

Marco chuckled. "You either."

Ace grinned against the older man's brow. "Fair enough," he murmured, continuing to rock in Marco's lap. The other felt _so good_ inside him, thick and warm, filling his smaller body what felt like to the damn brim.

Marco had objected about thirty times, concerns about their age difference strong. Not objected to closeness, to quiet dates and shows of affection, but Ace had had to promise him that he wanted this. That if he was old enough to be at sea, wasn't he old enough to fight and die and didn't that make him more of an adult than a number?

It wasn't like he hadn't fooled around. And it wasn't like he hadn't had himself gutted like a fish as soon as fucking possible on top of the other surgeries. There was no danger. And he wanted this. Wanted _Marco_.

And now that he was here, hotter all over than he usually felt when he was on fire, hotter _inside_ than the sun, he knew he'd been right.

One of Marco's hands trailed between them, brushing over the place where they met, strong fingers teasing soft folds. The younger man's breath caught, hips rocking down firmly out of rhythm. "That's so good..."

"It only gets better from here," Marco promised, trailing feather-light kisses down a freckled neck. "I'll take such good care of you."

Despite himself, Ace snickered. "Did I just get myself a guard bird?"

Lips smiled against all those freckles before parting to allow a sharp nip. Ace jerked again, breath rushing in through his own open mouth.

"You've had one. Now you get a mother hen to top it off."

Ace's laugh was louder, merry, this time. "Did you have to say it like that?"

"Nope." Fingers shifted again, brushing up, earning a shiver, until his thumb could tuck against Ace's clit. The teen sucked in a loud, sharp gasp. "Sometimes I try to get ahead of the bird jokes before anyone else can make them, though."

"Pfft," Ace snickered into skin, though the sound failed and trailed into an _oh..._ as Marco's thumb began to circle.

"Have you come like this before?"

"Nnnuh, nuh-uh," Ace breathed. "I mean - mmn - from my clit, yeah but - _haahhh_ \- not with anything inside me."

"Guess I'll have to change that..."

"Heh... guess you will..."

Another nip, firmer. "As many times as you like."

"_Shit_, Marco..."

"Just hold onto me."

"Hahh... 'cause you've got me, right?"

"Yeah. I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
